


Pardon My French

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad French, Bad Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, French Characters, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Humorous Ending, Jokes, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weird Fluff, Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Arthur just wants to order a goddamn pizza. But Francis has to use bad words with him! So uncivilized. Why does he even love him...~?Oneshot/drabble





	Pardon My French

Arthur's skin crawled. He couldn't actually believe he had agreed to go on some dumb romantic as piss date. With Francis Bonnefoy of all people. Urgh, a heathen! And he hadn't even let him cook for the two of them when he offered to! Could one get any more rude?!

He forced himself to take a deep breath. Arthur wasn't a rude person himself, so he'd give him the benefit of the doubt. It was unlikely, but hey maybe he was just turning over a new leaf.

Arthur grabbed his phone and went into the living room, where Francis was lounging. They'd just order a pizza; that couldn't be too controversial, right?

"Do you want to order a pizza?" He asked, and resisted the urge to call him a frog. There. Step in the right direction.

Francis turned on the couch and smiled cheekily at him. ...dammit. He was a bit cute when he smiled, Arthur had to admit. But he still hated him! "Pardon my French," he purred, "But _oui."_

Arthur stared at him. "Don't use that sort of language with me."

Idiot. But...not in an entirely bad way.


End file.
